A garden handheld blower is mainly powered in two manners, namely, by an external power supply or a battery pack. If the external power supply is used, the machine can only be used in applications with a power interface which greatly limits the application scope of the handheld blower. While the use of a battery pack can solve this problem, in the case of the battery pack, the weight and the size of the battery pack is generally large in order to ensure endurance of the device. As the capacity of the battery pack is increased, the whole weight of the handheld blower is also increased accordingly, and then the comfort of handling is decreased gradually. Moreover, the arrangements for the members of most handheld blowers are unreasonable, which causes inflexible operation, and the operator needs to additionally provide a force to overcome the deflection of the handheld blower during operation which may cause hand pain after a long time of operation.
As for some garden handheld blowers, since the air needs to pass through the motor, the conducting wires of the motor may be fixed by two manners. In one manner, the wires are exposed in the airflow directly, thus it has a weak reliability, and the air trends to tear out the wires during a high-speed operation, so that the motor cannot be switched on. In the other manner, a fixation tool for installing the wires is arranged in the duct, which can facilitate the fixing and protection of the wires. But, due to the added members, on one hand, the cost is increased and, on the other hand, the air resistance is also increased and the blowing efficiency of the whole machine is reduced.
The garden handheld blowers are mainly used to blow fallen leaves and small garbage on the ground. In order to blow plenty of fallen leaves on the ground and some relatively heavy garbage, the blowers are generally started to operate at the maximum speed. However, most of the current garden handheld blowers need to be operated by two hands for controlling the device and also to press a boost button. Thus, the operation of such devices is inconvenient and the operator may feel tired during a long time of operation.
Additionally, it is proved by experiments that in order to blow plenty of fallen leaves on the ground or some relatively heavy garbage, a blower needs a relatively large air flow rate. As for the handheld DC blower with a battery pack mounted to the housing in the current market, the small capacity of the battery and the design limitations cause the blowing efficiency of the whole blower to be relatively low. The air flow rate of the blower is relatively small, and the working time capacity of the battery is relatively short, and thus it cannot meet the requirements of the operator.